


Pipe Dream

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Jacking off to your best friend jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sal Fisher is a beautiful boy who deserves to feel desirable, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Sal almost walks in on his best friend masturbating. But that’s not what shocks him.What shocks him is Larry is masturbating to *him* specifically.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I written in my personal Discord that unfortunately was too late for me to post along with the rest of my stuff for my smutty Sally Face ficlet collection. (“Horny Monkeys Dancing On a Keyboard.”) So it was either wait until I had a sufficient enough number of ficlets for a third update, or post it as a stand-alone. I chose the latter. XD

Sally Face intended on asking Larry if he wanted to see a movie this weekend.

The basement was too quiet... save for the odd moaning coming from Larry’s room. Sal wasn’t getting a reading on the Super Gear Boy, so it wasn’t a ghost, so he peeked in through a crack in the door and... oh.

It really should’ve been fucking obvious.

No big deal, a guy needs to jack off now and then. Sal didn’t see anything, he’ll come back later and—!

Larry just called his name.

Did he imagine it? Was he caught? But as Sal listened on, Larry was begging for his presence, demanding that he fuck him senseless... him. His best friend. Not Ash. Not some random guy. Him.

Sal never believed anyone would want him. To him, it was a pipe dream, more unbelievable than any ghost or demon or other supernatural force. But it was what he wanted more than anything... to be seen as sexy. Desirable.

Because he was a bloody fucking idiot, rather than do the logical thing and walk away, Sal unzipped his pants and palmed himself beneath his briefs. He shivered as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He just wanted to revel in Larry’s cries for him a little longer...


End file.
